Babybauch
by KitKaos
Summary: Prequel zu "TV-Marathon" und "Astronaut" - Lois ist verzweifelt...


A/N: Wieder eine _Superman Returns_ Fanfiction, wieder fürs deutsche Superman-Forum. Diesmal keine Fortsetzung, eher eine Art Prequel. Das Plot-Bunny hat mich schon eine ganze Weile verfolgt und wollte nun endlich endlich geschrieben werden (auch wenn es ein bisschen anders geworden ist als ursprünglich geplant)... Inspiriert wurde es von einer englischsprachigen Story namens On The Edge (zu finden hier: .net/s/5095436/1/On_The_Edge ), die in meinem ganz persönlichen SR-Universum sobald ich sie gelesen hab ihren festen Platz bekommen hat... Oh, und aufgrund von Last-Minute-Abgabe (ich hatte ja gedacht, ich schaff's diesmal überhaupt nicht mehr) ohne Beta...

**Babybauch**

Sie kannte diese Frau nicht.

Lois kannte die Frau, die ihr aus dem Spiegel entgegen starrte, nicht. Ihre blutunterlaufenen Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Dunkle Schatten waren deutlich darunter zu sehen. Ihre braunen Locken klebten leblos an ihrem Kopf. Die Knöchel ihrer Hände weiß vor Anspannung – fast so weiß wie ihr Gesicht. Sie sah aus wie eine Leiche. Oder ein Junkie...

Aber Lois hatte nichts genommen, im Gegenteil. So gerne sie die letzten Wochen in Alkohol ertrunken hätte, sie hatte sich geschworen keinen Tropfen anzurühren. Sie hatte sogar mit dem Rauchen aufgehört. Hatte sich mehrmals bereits eine Zigarette gewünscht, aber nie eine angezündet.

Sie konnte den Bauch bereits sehen. Auch wenn niemand sonst es konnte...

Erneut starrte sie ungläubig auf das kleine Röhrchen in ihrer Hand. Sie spürte, wie ihre Augenwinkel feucht wurden. Es erreichte jedoch nie ihren Blick. Sie hatte schon seit einer ganzen Weile keine Tränen mehr.

Positiv...

Die Wölbung war im erbarmungslosen Neonlicht deutlich sichtbar. Warf harte Schatten. Unbarmherzige, kalte Schatten. Lois drehte sich seitlich, sah den Schatten, spiegelverkehrt. Eine abnehmende Mondsichel, die kompletter Dunkelheit Platz machte. Langsam, zögerlich, ließ sie ihre Hand darüber wandern.

_„Denkst du manchmal an die Zukunft, Lois?"_

Sie war sich sicher, Richard hielt sie für ein Flittchen. Und viel mehr war sie ja auch nicht, egal ob sie nun sein Kind trug oder nicht... Erneut spürte Lois, wie sich ihr vom Hals abwärts alles verknotete, ihr die Luft abzudrücken schien. Eine Woche, drei Dates. Mit einem Mann, der flog. Der ein breites Kreuz, dunkle Haare und durchdringende blaue Augen hatte. Der sanft und gleichzeitig so stark war. Mit einem Mann, den sie für sich selbst haben konnte und niemals mit der Welt teilen müsste... Natürlich musste sie es kaputt machen, indem sie sich ihm praktisch in die Arme warf. Indem sie in dieser einen Nacht all ihre aufgestaute Wut, all ihren Frust an ihm ausließ, ohne an die Zukunft zu denken.

Ironie des Schicksals: Bald würde die ganze Welt ihren Vollmondbauch sehen und wissen, was sie – Lois Lane, unabhängig, taff, unnachgiebig und ach-so-freiheitsliebend – getan hatte.

Ihre Finger lösten sich ganz von selbst um das Plastikröhrchen. Das Klirren und Klappern, als es auf den kalten Fliesen landete, donnerte in ihren Ohren. So sehr sie ihre Augen abwenden wollte, sie schaffte es nicht. Das kleine Kunststoff-Ding schien sie regelrecht zu verhöhnen.

Positiv...

_„Denkst du manchmal an die Zukunft, Lois?" – „Alles, was zählt, ist doch die Gegenwart. Dass wir, jetzt, hier, sind."_

Mit all ihrer Willenskraft schaffte Lois es, die Augen von dem Schwangerschaftstest abzuwenden – nur um sie dann an sich herunter wandern zu lassen. Ihren Brüsten. Ihrem Bauch. Dem Bauch, der bald rund wie der Vollmond werden würde.

Eine ewige Erinnerung daran, wozu _er_ sie getrieben hatte...

_Das spärliche Licht des abnehmenden Mondes fiel durch die luftigen Vorhänge ihres Schlafzimmers, ließ die markanten Konturen von Richards Gesicht nicht weit von ihrem nur erahnen. Sein heißer Atem auf ihrer verschwitzten Haut hinterließ eine wohlige Gänsehaut. Sein rasender Puls fand langsam wieder einen Rhythmus, beruhigte sich wieder unter ihrer zitternden Hand._

_Sie meinte ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erkennen zu können, als er ein atemloses „Wow..." ausstieß._

„_Wow in der Tat..." murmelte sie sanft und beugte sich zu einem langen Kuss hinunter, dessen Zärtlichkeit die letzten Stunden zwischen ihnen Lügen strafte._

_Richard würde wohl eine Weile besser nur noch Hemden mit hoch geschlossenem Kragen oder Rollkragenpullover anziehen. Alles hatte sie heraus gelassen, restlos alles – ihre Einsamkeit, ihre Wut, ihre Hilflosigkeit, mit der Situation umzugehen. Hatte sich Richard komplett geöffnet, jetzt wo _er_ nicht mehr hier war..._

Lois starrte noch immer auf ihre eigene Hand, die stockend ihren Bauch abtastete, Millimeter für Millimeter.

Er... War es wirklich schon einen Monat her, dass er sie verlassen hatte? Dass er einfach gegangen war, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Aber sie hatte es auch nicht hören wollen. Er war sich gut genug gewesen, sie in sein Bett zu holen, seine Gespielin, seine Mätresse. Keine Verpflichtungen, keine Verbindungen. Sie hatte sich frei gefühlt, war geflogen...

_Der Vollmond schien hell durch die luftigen Vorhänge ihres Schlafzimmers, ließ ihrer beiden Konturen sanft verschwimmen, zu einer einzigen werden. Lois spürte die zarte Brise von draußen über ihre erhitzte Haut streichen. Spürte seine Wärme neben sich. Spürte ihre eigene Gänsehaut unter seinen Fingern, die zärtlich über ihren Bauch strichen._

„_Denkst du manchmal an die Zukunft, Lois?" fragte er leise in die Stille hinein. Sie konnte das glückliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen hören._

_Lois drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Alles, was zählt, ist doch die Gegenwart. Dass wir, jetzt, hier, sind," flüsterte sie. „Wir beide, zusammen... Es ist mir nicht wichtig, ob ich mit dir das haben kann, was die meisten als 'normale Zukunft' sehen – du weißt schon. Familie und so. Du hast eine Verpflichtung als Superheld und ich wollte eh nie groß sesshaft werden. Du hast die Welt, um die du dich kümmern musst, und ich meine Karriere. Genau deshalb sind wir so wunderbar perfekt füreinander." Mit diesen Worten fanden ihre Lippen erneut ganz von selbst die seinen._

_Als sie nach einer süßen kleinen Ewigkeit wieder auftauchte, lächelte er sie sanft an und strich ihr zärtlich eine wirre Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Seine Augen jedoch hatten ein wenig von ihrem Glanz verloren._

Der Absturz war nur umso härter gewesen. Plötzlich hatte sie sich alleine wiedergefunden...

Positiv, schrie ihr das kleine Plastikrohr entgegen. Positiv!

Das konnte, das durfte alles nicht sein... Sie spürte, wie ihre Knie unter ihr nachgaben. Wie sie ihm auf den Boden folgte. Ohne großes Geklapper, ohne Klirren. Ein langsames Rutschen, wie in Zeitlupe, während das Neonlicht vor ihren Augen abnahm, Konturen verschwommen. Aus weiter Ferne hörte sie eine Tür sich öffnen. Spürte, wie ihre Muskeln sich anspannten, ihre Schultern sich hoben, ihre Arme sich schützend um ihren Bauch schlangen...

„Oh mein Gott, Lois!..." hörte sie wie durch einen zähen Nebel Richards besorgte Stimme.

Spürte, wie ihr eine viel zu warme Hand auf die Stirn gelegt wurde, meinte darunter zu verbrennen. Die Hand zog sich wieder zurück und wurde durch warme, starke Arme ersetzt, die sich um sie schlossen. Spürte, wie sie angehoben wurde.

Tief und beruhigend klang das Grollen seiner Stimme in ihren Ohren, als sie ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd vergrub. „Lois, Liebling... Ich bringe dich besser heim."

Richards. Es konnte nur Richards Kind sein!


End file.
